


Two Boys, One Dorm

by positivelystisaac



Series: Christmas Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Human Isaac, Human Stiles, M/M, One Shot, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelystisaac/pseuds/positivelystisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s finals week, and college roommates/boyfriends Stiles and Isaac just can’t seem to study. AU. </p>
<p>Filled prompt/one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Boys, One Dorm

"Isaaaaac," Stiles whines, throwing his pen onto the desk and leaning back in his chair defeatedly. 

"Hmm?" Isaac doesn’t look up from his work. 

"I don’t want to do thiiiiiiiis," Stiles complains, pushing back his chair and turning to face Isaac. Isaac looks up at Stiles, rolls his eyes, then looks back down at his books. 

"Too bad, Stiles."

"Isaac!" 

"Stiles! Do your work!"

"Nooooooooo," Stiles whines, pouting. 

"Then at least be quiet and let me do mine," Isaac says, turning the page. 

"I’m so bored," Stiles says. "I’m so, so bored. So bored. So, so, so, so, soooooo bored."

"Stiles, come on. Just do your work! Only three finals standing between us and Beacon Hills. You can do it," Isaac says, looking up again. 

"But I don’t even have one tomorrow so I don’t understand why-"

"Stiles, come on!" Isaac groans, throwing back his head in frustration. "You know I need to keep up my grades for my scholarship," he says. 

"And you know that you’ll do well even if you don’t study," Stiles argues. 

"Stiles!"

"Isaac! Christmas is in less than two weeks, I don’t know how you could possibly have anything else on your mind," Stiles says seriously. 

"Sorry. I guess I’m too occupied thinking about the losing a full ride to college because I was too busy sending Santa my Christmas list," Isaac quips. 

"It’s December 13th! You should have sent your Christmas list before now!" Stiles shouts, clutching his chest. 

"Well, I guess I’ll settle for coal, then."

"Isaaaaaac. Can you at least take a break? I’m so bored," Stiles begs, standing up and walking across the room to Isaac’s desk. 

"You don’t need me to entertain you," Isaac says. Stiles stands behind Isaac, poking him in the back repeatedly.

"But I doooo," Stiles says, giving up on poking Isaac and wrapping his arms around his neck and placing his head on his shoulder. 

"I’m serious, Stiles," Isaac says, although he knows he’s not far from giving into Stiles. 

"So am I," Stiles says, lowering his voice to a whisper. 

"Stiles," Isaac argues, praying he’s able to find it in him to resist Stiles and focus. 

"Isaac," Stiles murmurs, lips close to Isaac’s ear.

"Your dad would be so disappointed if you fail your finals," Isaac says, even though he knows it’s going to piss Stiles off. Stiles’ smirk leaves his face almost as quickly as the seduction in his voice.

"Come on, really?" Stiles asks, stepping away from Isaac. "You’re going to bring up my dad? As if you weren’t already cock blocking me enough! You think I want to do anything while I’m thinking about my dad?”

"That’s kind of the point," Isaac says. Stiles pouts, crossing his arms. 

"If you won’t take a break, can we at least put on Christmas music? It’s Christmas time, embrace it!" Stiles argues.

"No, Stiles. I love you and I want to hang out with you, but I’m almost finished and right now, I just need to work," Isaac says, even though he knows he’s letting Stiles down.

"You don’t like Christmas," Stiles frowns. 

"You said it, not me," Isaac says, reaching for his calculator. Stiles ignores Isaac as he connects his phone to the speakers on his own desk and pulls up his Christmas playlist. 

"Stiles, turn it off, come on."

"Fine. Whatever, Isaac," Stiles says sharply. 

"Whoa, Stiles, are you seriously mad at me?" Isaac asks, turning around to face him. 

"Yes. Well, kinda. Okay, no… but seriously Isaac!"

"Stiles, please. Four more days of finals. Just three exams and then I’m all yours."

"Okay, okay. But I’m still bored. I think I might go get food. Do you want anything?"

"Sure, whatever you’re having," Isaac says, turning back to his work. Stiles leaves, throwing a very weak "love you," over his shoulder. Isaac resumes his studying, sort of still regretting letting Stiles down. He did want to forget about his studying, but at the same time, he knows that he needs to do well on his finals, especially the statistics one he has the following morning.

It’s been almost an hour, and Stiles still isn’t back. Isaac digs his phone out of his pocket and sends him a text.

everything okay? 

It takes Stiles nearly twenty minutes to reply, and when he does, all Isaac gets is

yeah 

Isaac replies.

you sure?

A few minutes later, Isaac’s phone buzzes. 

i said yes, isaac. 

Isaac shrugs, putting his phone on his desk so he can see if Stiles sends anything else. He returns to studying, and spends almost another hour reviewing. He’s pretty nervous that he hasn’t heard anything else from Stiles. He picks up his phone and sends him another text

it’s been over two hours, stiles. 

are you mad at me? 

please come back 

Isaac watches the screen of his phone intently, sighing in relief when it shows that Stiles is typing. 

not mad, i promise. 

i’ll be back soon so relax haha. love you :) 

Isaac is confused by the sudden change in Stiles’ attitude, but relieved that he claims to be returning to their dorm soon. Sure enough, just a few minutes later, Isaac is startled by the sound of the key in the door. He stands up as Stiles comes into the room, arms loaded down with shopping bags. 

"What did you-" 

Stiles doesn’t answer placing bags on his bed before heading back into the hallway. He returns seconds later, carrying even more bags. Isaac stands in the middle of it all, not really sure what to do. 

Stiles returns into the hallway one last time, coming back into the room dragging a very small, very real Christmas tree, complete with a tiny red stand. 

"Okay, Stiles. What is all this?" Isaac asks as soon as Stiles stands the tree upright in the corner of the small dorm room. He can’t help but crack a smile as Stiles almost trips over his laptop cord as he tries to get to the rest of his loot. 

"Just some decorations," Stiles says, opening a box of lights and unraveling them. "You’re really stressed about finals and I know you never got to have real Christmases and I know you’re going to be with me and my dad when we get home and that’s a real Christmas and all, but it isn’t Christmas if it doesn’t feel like Christmas. So I guess I just wanted you to get to have that feeling even though we’re only going to be here for a few more days," Stiles says, climbing up on the bed and draping the lights over the curtain rod. Technically, it’s Isaac’s bed. Stiles has his own bed, not that he’s ever really slept in it. They just share Isaac’s, which has always been something they never really decided or talked about- it’s just something they do without thinking too much about it.

"Seriously?" Isaac doesn’t know what to say. He feels so terrible for ignoring Stiles earlier, and he wants to cry when he sees the childish grin on Stiles’ face when he plugs in the lights and the room starts glowing. He extends a hand to Stiles.

"Seriously," Stiles says, taking Isaac’s hand and jumping off the bed. 

"I love you," Isaac says with a smile, pulling Stiles close to him. Stiles wraps his arms around Isaac, burying his head in Isaac’s neck and inhaling his scent. 

"I’m sorry I annoyed you," Stiles says after a minute.

"I’m sorry I wouldn’t pay attention to you," Isaac replies.

"It’s okay. Really, it is," Stiles says.

"Buttttttt," Isaac says softly. "All that time you spent getting this stuff meant I had time to finish studying."

"Oh?" Stiles raises his eyebrows. 

"Yeah. So, I have plenty of time to not study now if-" 

Stiles cuts Isaac off by grabbing his face and kissing him. Isaac sighs, grabbing Stiles’ hips and backing him against the bed frame, kissing him hard. They carry on like this for a while, moving to their shared bed and shedding their shirts and pushing the bags of unopened decorations to the floor. Just as Stiles is in the process of undoing Isaac’s belt, he pulls away. "Oh, fuck me…" Stiles groans, eyes going wide as he sees the calendar on the wall from his spot on the bed. 

"Now there’s a thought," Isaac smirks, leaning down to kiss Stiles again. 

"What day is it tomorrow?" Stiles asks, turning his head and placing his hands on Isaac’s chest to stop him. 

"Tuesday, why?" 

"Fucking shit!" Stiles yells, pushing Isaac off of him and jumping up and off the bed. 

"What’s wrong?" Isaac asks, worried. He sits up, looking at Stiles for answers. 

"I have an econ exam tomorrow night.... Holy shit! I thought tomorrow was Monday and I had a whole other day! Shit, Isaac. This is bad. Fuck, fuck fuck!" Stiles says, tugging at his hair and pacing the floor.

"Stiles!" Isaac can’t help but laugh. It’s the type of stupid thing that only Stiles would do. 

"How could I do this oh god oh god oh god," Stiles mutters. 

"What time is your exam?" Isaac asks, pulling off his belt and undoing his pants. Stiles raises his eyebrows at Isaac, but realizes he’s just changing. Isaac pulls on a pair of sweatpants and an old lacrosse pinny. 

"Six thirty tomorrow night," Stiles says, tugging at his hair. "Shit, that’s like nineteen hours left… how can I study eight chapters before then? It’s impossible, I’m so screwed. So, so, soooo screwed."

Hey, relax. I’ll help you. I took AP econ last year with Coach, that’s almost the same thing as the course you’re in now. We can study through the night,” Isaac says. 

"But you have an exam tomorrow too!" Stiles protests. 

"Yeah, but I studied for mine. And it’s not until like four anyway," Isaac says. 

"Seriously?" Stiles asks. 

"Seriously. You have to focus though,” Isaac says, tossing Stiles a shirt.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Stiles exclaims, kissing Isaac quickly before pulling on the shirt. It’s one of Isaac’s old t shirts and it’s huge on Stiles. It smells just like Isaac, which Stiles can’t get enough of.

"Get your books. We’re going to the library," Isaac says, reaching for his jacket on the back of his desk chair.

"No! Pleeeease can we stay here?" Stiles argues.

"Stiles, you and I both know we won’t get anything done here," Isaac replies.

"But it’s almost a winter wonderland!" Stiles protests.

"Stiles, I love you and I love what you’re doing to our dorm and I love that you love Christmas this much, but you need to study. I’m serious- we’re going to the library.”

It takes a while, but eventually Isaac is able to get Stiles to the library. He manages to get him to study his first couple of chapters without too much trouble. It takes almost two hours, but that’s expected. By the time they hit the fourth chapter in the middle of the third hour, Stiles is getting antsy. 

"I can’t stop thinking about Christmas," he whispers to Isaac. 

"Focus," Isaac reminds him with a small laugh. By the fifth hour, Stiles is back on track and doing pretty well, Isaac thinks. 

"Do these questions here," Isaac instructs with a yawn at the end of the ninth (!!!) hour, pointing to a set of questions in Stiles’ textbook. They’re the final review questions for the final chapter. Isaac is super relieved that they’re almost done. Between them, there’s six empty coffee cups, three empty potato chip bags and two balls of tinfoil that once held the breakfast sandwiches that Isaac let Stiles to take a break to go get on the library table they’re sharing . "I’m going to get some more coffee. I’ll be back in a little, okay?" Isaac says, figuring the questions will take Stiles a little while to do. 

"Yeah, sure," Stiles says, squeezing his hand before letting Isaac go. 

Rather than go get the coffee he promised, Isaac finds himself going back to their dorm, where he gathers all of the bags from the floor and dumps them out on Stiles’ unused, perfectly made bed. He unravels more lights, plugging them in and draping them over different things, covering the room in a white glow. He hates himself for it, but he finds himself humming the Christmas music Stiles was playing earlier.

He wraps the bedposts in tinsel and even hangs a ball of mistletoe from the closet door. Next, he places a strand around the Christmas tree that Stiles somehow got his hands on. They’re not allowed to have cars on campus, so Isaac is curious to know how in the hell Stiles got the tree, let alone how he got it onto campus and up three flights of stairs to their dorm. He’s in the middle of opening a pack of ornaments when the door opens and in walks Stiles. 

"Isaac!" he says happily. 

"Stiles! Go do your econ!" Isaac says, shocked. 

"I checked the coffee carts and the caf and you weren’t there," Stiles says, ignoring Isaac. 

"You need to get back to the library," Isaac says, trying not to laugh at how dead Stiles looks. 

"But I want to decorate with youuuuuuu," Stiles whines. 

"You have an exam in like nine hours, Stiles! If you’re not going to finish studying for it, you should at least try to sleep before you have to take it."

"You’ve been gone almost an hour. I finished!" Stiles says excitedly, holding up his papers proudly. I checked the answers, too, and I got them all right. Except for one, but still- all but one is pretty good!"

Isaac has to admit, he’s impressed. The thing with Stiles is that he’s smart- really smart, actually. He just doesn’t like to study or focus or do much of anything really.  
"You weren’t seriously about to decorate the tree yourself, were you?" Stiles asks. Isaac shrugs. "Because if I have one rule about Christmas, it’s that you never miss out on decorating the tree. So don’t make me break my own rule by sending me to bed," Stiles says, eyes big and pleading. Isaac’s sleep deprivation is starting to catch up to him, and he keeps pushing the thought of his exam in seven hours out of his head. He really wants to just hand Stiles the ornaments and let him do it while he goes to bed, but after all that Stiles did with the decorations, Isaac doesn’t have it in him to let him down again. 

"I would never," Isaac says, handing an ornament to Stiles. Stiles reaches for it, but grabs Isaac’s hand instead, pulling him close and kissing him softly. Stiles sighs, dragging his lips down Isaac’s before pulling away. "Mistletoe," he says, pointing to the green and red cluster above them.

Stiles places his hand over Isaac’s, which is still grasping the ornament, and guides it towards the tree. They put the first ornament on together, smiling at each other before reaching for the bag with the rest of them. 

"Merry Christmas, Isaac!" Stiles says once they’re finished, as they step back to admire their little tree. 

"Merry Christmas, Stiles. Now get your ass to sleep."


End file.
